There's Always Room for Love
by NerdyPassionLoves
Summary: The story of how Severus Snape ended up with a daughter.
1. Meeting Elaine

It was a cold December day when Severus Snape meet the most entrancing woman beside Lily Evans, now Lily Potter. It was the upteenth year Severus had been teaching at Hogwarts now. He watched all the couples and families walk past him and was annoyed. Why did everyone else have some special? It's all a lie anyways. It was this thought that caused him to run into someone.

"Ah sorry sir." A chipper voice said to him.

"Sorry." Snape mumbled and walked away.

His foot steps weren't the only ones he heard though. There was another pair. Turning he saw a woman who could only be described as painstakingly beautiful. Her hair was the color of the sun set, and her eyes literally sparkled like a lions mane. She was almost as tall as he, with a smile that was alluring. Even in causual clothes, she stood out. Serverus felt embarassed standing next to her.

"My name's Elaine, nice to meet you Severus." She said with a smile.

Severus felt shocked. How in Merlin's name did she know his name?

"Ah so your a wizard." She said with an impressed tone.

"Are you stalking me?" Snape question in rage.

Elaine laughed, and Snape was taken back. Her laughter was even more alluring than her smile. It was like the smoothest whiskey you could get your hands on.

"No Severus, as you can see I'm more of a direct sort of person." She replies.

"You didn't answer my question." Snape retorts.

"Would you believe I'm the most powerful psychic muggle in the world?" She asks him.

Severus was about to say no, but something held him back. He could just tell she was sincere.

"What do you want with me then?" He asks.

"Nothing, you just seem like you need a distraction." She says almost flirtatiously.

Severus once again was overcome with rage. So she's a whore.

"Now that isn't very nice Severus, I'll have you know I'm not as loose as you think." She says in a huff.

Severus recoiled in shock. He forgot this woman has the ability to see thoughts. The woman laughed again. People began to stare.

"Let's start over, I'm Elaine Tolle, let me make it up to you for getting your coat dirty." She said to him with a apologetic smile.

Severus that she was insane, well maybe he would have if the events that were about to unfold didn't happen. Right after she said that, a group of happily intoxicated couples came rushing by. One bumped Elaine into Severus causing them to stumble back. They landed in a puddle, causing mud to cover his jacket. Severus cursed under breath.

"I'm really am terribly sorry." She says guilty while getting up.

"Why didn't you stop it if you knew it was going to happen?" Severus asked annoyed.

"You should know how taboo it is it to mess with time, right Professor?" She said cooly.

Severus felt a small twinge of panic. He mind, and his body were conflicted about how he felt about her. His mind being the logical one that it is, screamed for him to get away from from her. His emotions and body however told a different story. Severus was human after all, he too longed for something to ease the lonliness, even if it were only physical.

"Your right, I'm sorry." He said while spelling away the mud. He heard a squeal next to him.

"I've never actually seen it done, you're amazing Severus." Elaine said bashfully.

"I-it's nothing special." Severus said with a deep blush.

Elaine smiled up at him flirtatiously. Severus was scared everyone could hear the extremely fast pitter-patter of his heart.

"Let's go on a date." She said taking his hand and dragging him behind her.

Severus just sighed in defeat. It seemed his mind had sided with his body by this point. He just couldn't win against Elaine's prowess.

–

Severus had no idea how it got to this point. He knows he went to the Leaky Cauldron. He then ordred drinks, but they just kept coming. Now he found himself caressing's Lily's naked bum. He knew that couldn't be right. Lily was married to Potter now, but he didn't want to let this delusion go. How could he? The woman he longed for his whole life was here, moving in sync with him. The feel of her body against his was unlike anything he could've ever dreamt of. Then again he also felt a nagging voice in the back of his mind. This is just a replacement, it's not real.

"Severus..."A voice moaned out in pleasure.

Severus pushed the voice away and continued to make love to who in his mind was Lily.

–

The next morning Severus woke up with a terrible head ache. He couldn't understand why, but he remembers his dream from last night. A dream that felt so real it made his heart break like it did everyday. Sitting up Severus finds himself alone in an unfamilar room in the nude. Severus panicked. What the hell happened last night? All he can remember is beer, some laughs and lips that tasted like his favorite rum.

Looking next to him Severus sees a woman who he can't recognize. She sat with a sheet barely covering her. Her hair blended into the sun rise, making her glow. Her eyes were closed so he couldn't see there color. Severus didn't midn though, this woman slender and while not curvacious, she still had a wonderful physique. Severus felt himself fill with pride. He was proud to be found with this woman. She opened her eyes and rubbed them. They looked like a lion's mane. It was then Severus remembered what happened before he couldn't recall anything.

"Good morning Severus." She said in a surprisingly shy voice.

"Did we?" Severus asked in a grumbled, his head still hurt.

Elaine gets up and lets the sheet fall. Severus as hung over as he was, still found himself staring with lust. His previous elvalutaion did him no justice. Elaine had small but still apprante breast. They could easily fit into his hands. Her hips were slightly large, and her thighs were slender and thick. She was so beautiful and alluring, Severus had to keep losing himself. Elaine's face took on a deep blush.

"Here, let me take the pain away." She said while placing her hands over his.

Suddenly Severus's head wasn't pounding. Nor was his stomach churning. Severus actually felt better than he had in years.

"One of my many talents." She said while smiling.

Severus remembered his supposed dream. His face contorted in guilt. He hadn't know Elaine long, but he being the mere mortal man that he was, still felt bad for making someone like Elaine possibly cry.

"Did I?" He asked keeping his voice in check.

"I knew I would be a replacement for Lily, for now anyways." She replied while kissing his neck lightly.

Severus couldn't help but flaring up with lust. Elaine was offering him a deal like no other. She was willing to have sex with him, and let him see Lily instead. He pulled her into a passionate, yet desperate kiss. Elaine pulled away but only slightly.

"Like I said Severus, for now, not long from now, you will love me." She told him with confident eyes.

Severus highly doubted that. He couldn't see himself loving any other woman but Lily. Elaine giggled.

"You know, you can love many people in this life, but only love one the most." She said while pulling him into a kiss.

Severus didn't understand this statement at this time. Nor did he understand the extent of Elaine and her powers. For now, Severus was the man that he is. A man in love with a woman who would never love him. A man who is eagerly diving into an oppritunity to fulfill his fantasies, not quite knowing what would come next.


	2. Betrayed

**Well look at that, another story another chapter! Just to clarify, this was just before Harry was born, and so this was still during Snape's Death Eater days.**

* * *

It has been about a year since Severus first meet Elaine. At first the relationship was simply for Severus's desires and sastifaction. Now it was different. Severus was sure it wasn't love because even now when he thinks about Lily, every nerve of his reacts intensely. His heart still broke and his mind thinks about the regret of the choices he made.

Yet, when him and Elaine laid in bed together he didn't image Lily nearly as often as he use to. He found that her company was easy, and that neither had to be any different than they were. Elaine made him feel close to content if he had to put words to what the relationship was. She never pressured him into anything and Severus suppose that was what was most attractive about her. With Elaine whatever was meant to be will happen, so there's no point in rushing.

"Severus?" Elaine's silky voice called.

"Hmm?" Severus asked a little curious.

Elaine hardly ever called him Severus now. It was usually some name like Sev or darling or something. So now when she calls him Severus it usually means something meaningful is about to unfold.

"Why did you chose to become one of those thugs? Death Eaters is what you call yourselves right?" Elaine asked in a curious tone.

Severus almost choked on his breath. Elaine usually never cared about Wizarding affairs. She knew there was a war going on, in fact she often knew things she shouldn't. Then again she is the all powerful person she is. Severus shivered slightly remembering when Lord Voldemort happen to find her at his home during a meeting.

–

_Nagini returned from exploring. Severus watched as it slithered across his long table and to Lord Voldemort's spot. He greeted the snake and then listened to it's report._

"_What's this? Severus you didn't tell me we had guest." The Lord address him._

"_Excuse me my Lord?" Severus asked genuinely confused._

"_Nagini tells me there's a most beautiful woman upstairs." Voldemort replied._

_Severus eyes widen. Elaine shouldn't be here. He made sure she wouldn't be there for this. It wasn't something she would care to see. She still believed in his good._

"_Honestly Severus, I don't see why you try to hide anything from me, I know everything about you." Elaine's silky voice rang out._

"_Why hello! I'm Lord Voldemort, and who might you be?" Voldemort says in his most charming voice._

"_I don't even my name to people who don't give me mine, Tom." She says casually, causing gasps to ring out around the table._

"_How dare you! Do you know how powerful I am?" He shouted in rage at her._

"_It seems you didn't let Nagini finish talking." She says in reply._

_Voldemort confused looks down at his snake. She's trembling and looking with fear at the mysterious woman._

"_Nagini my dear, what's wrong?" He asked her._

"_**Master, ssssshe is like magic itsssself...so very p-powerful...**" Nagini replies._

"_See? Unlike mortals, animals can feel my gift." She says while walking over to the table._

_Someone tries to hit her with a spell but it never touches her. She deflects it with her eyes never leaving Lord Voldemort's._

"_Sorry gentlemen, but your magic won't work" She pauses in front of the Lord, "I've know about this for many years Tom." She finishes staring at him._

"_Crucio!" Voldemort yelled with his wand pointed at Severus._

_Severus expected pain but never felt it. Instead he heard someone else's scream of pain. He opened his eyes to find his Lord arm on fire. Words were being etched into it._

_My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, Ask me how one woman killed me_

_Severus looked up and was shocked at what he saw. He had seen Elaine mad before, but not like this. Her hair moved as if it were fire and her eyes were so full of nurderous intent, he was sure she would kill them all. Then their eyes meet, her face contorted and then she stopped._

"_Do you see now Tom? I could easily kill you, every part of you, but luckily for you, Time shall now allow it, so enjoy it for now." She told him and disappears from sight._

–

"I have a deep hatred for a few people, and muggles." He replied after she shook him.

"I'm technically a muggle." She taunted.

"Yes, but you can easily control the world." He said back.

"Do their initals start with R, J, and S?" She asked.

"Why answer what you already know?" He replied getting annoyed.

"I don't know their names, and I'm asking for a very important reason." She said with a huff.

"Like what?" He asked curious again.

"Like leaving a legacy thing." She says in a clipped voice.

"Why are annoyed with me? I was just asking a question just like you." Severus replied angrily.

"Bloody hell Severus! You and I both know bloody well that you never answer mine unless I beat it out of you." She says with a brittish accent.

Elaine had strange habits like that. When she was annoyed she starts talking like a brit. Otherwise she sounds like an American. Also she's very impatient and gets annoyed if you don't catch on fast enough. This usually ends with her walking away, or destroying something. Even so, Severus found himself continuing to stay in this volatile relationship. Perhaps it was because he felt he deserved something like this. Perhaps it was also something he didn't want to admit...he rather liked Elaine and her craziness. It was a change of pace. She also never judged him for his deeds or faults.

"Their names are Remis Lupin, Sirius Black and...James Potter." He spat out in disgust.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry life was so cruel to you." She says softly and stares off into the distant.

"Did something happen?" He asked softly himself.

That look usually means something not good is going to happen, and there's nothing she can do. She can't tell major things that will effect many things, nor can she really do anything to change them.

"Not yet, but that's not what I was thinking about." She says with a sigh.

Elaine laughs, which irritates Severus to no end. He hates it when she keeps him out of the loop as she would say. Her face turns serious and then she suddenly looks at Severus.

"I need you to know, that I really do love you, even if you won't admit you love me too." She says wisely.

Severus neither comfirmed or denied her statement. He normally would have but the way she was looking at him was as if it were her last. It bothered him, and so he decided to just let it pass.

"I only have eleven years left to live." She says seriously.

Severus nodded for her to continue.

"So I haven't been completely honest about my intentions." She tells him.

Severus flared up in anger.

"So you've just been using me?" He shouts.

Elaine's face contorts to anger and hurt.

"NO BLOODY DIFFERENT THAN USING ME TO FEEL THE LOVE OF A WOMAN YOU CAN NEVER HAVE!" She screams back.

Severus recoils in shock. She was right. Why should he care? He did something much worse, and yet it did. He believed in her love for him.

"That love has never been a lie Severus." She says through deep breaths.

"LIAR!" He says while pushing her into the nearby couch.

As she falls a letter falls from her jacket. It had a familiar script that Severus thought he would never see again. He could't...no wouldn't believe. Yet he had to know, he had to see for himself. Before Elaine could grab it, he scoops it into his hands.

_Elaine_

_Thanks so much for the baby gift_

_I don't know how but you always know just what I need_

_We found out it was a boy just like you predicted!_

_James and I are so excited_

_We're thinking about naming him Harry, what do you think?_

_And of course you can stay here for a while_

_I mean seriously you've been such a big help!_

_James would also love to have more of your cooking_

_Oh it seems I need to go, James can't do anything himself you know?_

_Oh and Congratulations on your baby girl!_

_I hope her and Harry can be friends_

_Love Always_

_Lily_

"You've been...seeing them?" Severus ask with shock.

"I've known Lily since her we were sixteen years old, so of course I see one of my best friends." She says evenly.

"YOU WERE HANING OUT WITH HIM? MY WORST ENEMY?" He shouts completely betrayed.

Severus then tries to throw a spell at her but it deflects. There's also a recoil and it send Severus flying into a near by wardrobe.

"I'm pregnant with your child. You will not be allowed to hurt me anymore." She says with the same killing intent she used with Lord Voldemort.

"Get out of my house you bitch!" He yells spitting blood.

She looks at him with tears and heals him and walks to the door.

"I never betrayed you Severus, and I will always love you." She says shakily.

"LEAVE!" He bellows.

So she does. Elaine Tolle walks away from the love of her life. She leaves his home, and goes to the one of his, leaving nothing behind but her tears.

* * *

**This is not the end of this fic. I planned for most of this to be letters and such so yeah. I hope you enjoyed this**

**Love**

**NerdyPassionLoves**


	3. Protect her

**I know this is rather shot, but I'm trying to make a good time line without having too many skips. **

* * *

Severus received his first letter a year after Elaine left his home. It came to him via a raven instead of an owl. The envelope was simple, very much unlike it's sender. Her swirly writing had his name on the front. Severus went to throw it away almost instantly but then something fell out. It was a picture of a little girl, well actually there was two of them. One was still, a muggle picture. The other was in black and white and moving, a wizard one. He glanced at both and felt something tug at his heart.

The child couldn't have been an older than three and already she had an air of confidence. You could feel a maturity about her that was very uncommon for her age. Her eyes was just like he remembered Elaine's being. They reminded him of a lion's mane. The child also had hair as black as his. Her skin was also very pale like his. Severus unsterstood who this was at that moment. This child was his own. He looked to the second picture and was shocked to see the child was happily playing with a cauldron. The child smiled and waved at him. Again Severus felt something tug at his heart. He then opened the letter.

_She's alluring isn't she?_

_I'm shocked everyday to find how similar she is to you_

_I named her Clarisse Tolle_

_As you can see she loves potions already_

_You're probably wondering why I have sent you this right?_

_Well even if you don't want to be directly involved I felt you deserved to at least know_

_So please, I beg, let me do this_

_If not for me, for her_

_One day she will want to know about you, and I won't stop her_

_She deserves to know Severus_

_She's so smart you wouldn't believe it_

_She's barely half a year, and can already speak some words_

_She scowls like you do_

_She also has my spirit as well, quite a handful really_

_Just the other day she noticed a stray puppy and wouldn't let us go home unless it came with us_

_The poor dear ended up blowing up a few lightbulbs_

_It's unnerving really_

_I thought loving you was the most I could love someone_

_I'm so happily wrong_

_She's the air that I breathe_

_The sun that warms my heart_

_The cure to my heart ache_

_I would do anything to make her happy_

_Kill anyone who tried to harm her_

_Be everything she needs to be_

_She reminds so much of you, I sometimes cry_

_It's almost like being with you I swear_

_But enough of that yeah?_

_This is about her, not us_

_The next letter won't come for a long time _

_But I at least wanted to know she's alive and well and what she looks like_

_Elaine_

Severus blinked in surprise. He didn't expect her to be so kind, not after how it all ended. He looked at the pictures again. Severus decided he would keep the letter and the pictures. Though he didn't understand it at this moment he felt like he should listen to the request. Elaine had a point. The girl would one day want to know about her father. Severus being the responsible and reliable man he is decided this was going to be how he handle this. He wouldn't get directly involved, but he would read the letters as they came. Though he was curious why the next letter would take so long, he didn't worry too much. Elaine always worked in mysterious ways. Another owl flew in, this time it was from the Dark Lord.

_I've found the destined one_

_It's the son of Lily and James Potter_

_His name is Harry Potter_

_We've started the hunt_

Severus felt all life drain from him. He fell to his knees and cried out in agony. This couldn't be happening! Lily is so pure, so perfect. Why was this happening? It's all his fault! He had to protect her. She had to live, for if she's gone, he was dead too. There was nothing more important in this world than her. Even though he hates his husband, he must protect her. So Severus did the first thing he could think of. He sent an owl to Dumbledore, to arrange a meeting. Severus was willing to do anything, including betray the Dark Lord if it meant saving her.

–

When Dumbledore arrived for his meeting for Severus he was surprised. Severus looked haggard and petrified. His body was trembling. His eyes filled with horror. Severus looked like he had received the Dementors kiss.

"He's found her." Severus said.

"The prophecy said nothing about a girl," Dumbledore paused, "It talks about a boy born at the end of July." He finished with a quizzical look.

"Yes but it's her child!" Severus cried out.

This shocked Dumbledore. Severus never usually showed this much emotion anymore. Not since Elaine left anyway. This is when Dumbledore started a new plan to defeat Voldemort.

"You must protect her, protect them all." Severus begged.

"What do I get in return?" Dumbledore asked already nowing the answer.

"Anything." Severus replied.

"Then you must be my inside man, you must pretend to be on his side." Dumbledore replied.

"Thank you." Severus said in almost relief.

Severus thanked Merlin and the supposed Muggle god. Severus has done many bad things in his life. He knows he isn't the greatest man. The one thing Severus did have though was his love for Lily. She was his air, his whole being. If she wasn't alive, neither was he. Severus vowed to himself he will every thing in his power to save his Precious Lily.

* * *

**Hope you liked it**

**Love**

**NerdyPassionLoves**


	4. Final Good Bye

**So here is another ending. I'm glad I did this series, even if it's really short, and not very good. I still liked it alot.**

* * *

Severus hadn't felt anything but intense sorrow since Lily Potter was killed. He stormed into the Potter's home, only to find it in shables. He ran as fast as he could into the boy's room and his heart shattered. There she lay, frozen and pale. He faintly heard the baby's cries over his own. He vowed never to love again. Elaine was wrong, you can only love once, nothing could convince him other wise.

–

The letters came only once a year after that. Elaine knew of Severus's feelings. She decided it would be best to bother him as little as possible. It was only when the child was ten did he see Elaine again. Severus woke up one morning to knocking at his manor's front door. Severus opened to door, and had felt something for the first time in ten years. He was surprised.

"Hi Severus." Her whiskey like voice rang out.

Severus could only gape in response.

"Can we talk?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Severus continued to stare. He had no idea what she was doing here.

"I need to tell you I'm going to die next spring, just before Clarisse turns eleven." She replied reading his mind.

Severus finally snapped out of it.

"What do you mean you'll die?" He asked confused.

"Well can I bloody come in or not? Blimey." She says getting mad.

Severus moved aside to let her in. In her usual fashion she goes and sits on Severus's favorite chair. She stares at him and he goes and sits across from her.

"Severus you know I'm powerful right?" She starts.

Severus nods in agreement. Although powerful was an understatement in his mind.

"Well there's no way a human shell could keep up with this much power forever." She continued.

Severus blinked in surprise.

"So your saying you're dying because your too powerful?" He questions.

"Yes. My body can't keep up." She replies happy he understands.

"So you've come here to tell me you're dying?" He asked in disbelief.

Elaine laughs. Severus simply waited for her to explain, Elaine has always been mad.

"I came to talk about Clarisse, and to ease my own soul." She told him.

Severus became confused again. Then he remembered that Clarisse was his daughter. He saw anger flash across Elaine's eyes, then it faded.

"Yes, our child, she'll be eleven next Spring." She informed him again.

Severus's eyes widen.

"Will she go to...?" He questioned.

"Hogwarts, of course, I've already arranged things with Dumbledore." She replied.

Elaine then sighed and that's when Severus saw how sick she really was. Elaine always had a glow about her. Now that had seem to fade quite a bit, barely there. Her hair went from like the sun, to a dull blondish brown. Her eyes looked tired, like she hasn't slept in years. Severus felt his heart move a little.

"I need you to know that Clarisse will seek you out." She informed him.

Severus already knew that. He remembers Elaine mentioning that in the beginning of all this. Suddenly Elaine was on her knees holding his hand.

"Severus I beg you, please don't let her blame herself for me dying, I would've died on the same day anyways." She pleaded with him.

Severus was again shocked. Elaine had never begged in his presence before. She was the one people begged to. Looking into her eyes, he saw something that amazed him. It wasn't him, or their relationship. It was her love for her daughter, and the sorrow of leaving her. This chocked Severus up a bit.

"I'll tell her Elaine, I will." He promised while squeezing her hand.

"Thank you Severus." She said.

She then got up and turned to him.

"I've already told you this once before, you can love many people in your life and love someone the most." She paused, "I promise you by the time you die, it will not be Lily Potter, it will be your daughter Clarisse." She finished.

Severus didn't know why, but those words struck his heart. He knew he should've felt anger, what she said could be offensive. Yet for some reason it wasn't. He didn't excatly believed what she said, but he couldn't find it in himself to argue. Elaine had never been so passionate before. So instead he picked up a First Year potions book he had lying around and handed it to her.

"Perhaps I don't deserve to do this, but would you give this to her." Severus asked.

Elaine beamed while taking it. For a moment Severus saw who she once was. Her aura once again glowed like the radiant sun. She was once again the Elaine he grew to love. Severus was taken aback by his thoughts. Elaine then coughed and Severus noticed a little bit of blood in her hands.

"I have something that may help." Severus offered.

Elaine smiled and shook her hand.

"That's okay Severus." She replied.

Then with one last kiss good bye Elaine left the manor for the second time. This time though, there was no hard feelings. This lightened the the heavy clouds over Severus's heart just a tiny bit.

–

When the next Spring came, and the school year was to start, Severus became a bit anxious. Today his daughter would start Hogwarts. She would be there to find him, her father. Severus wasn't sure if he would even be able to identify her. All he really knew was her name.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and the new students filed in. As they started to crowd the front, Severus noticed a pair of golden yellow eyes. Instantly he knew that was her. That was his daughter. He was surprised to find himself be amazed by her. Elaine wasn't lying when she said Clarisse looked like him. The thing he could find about Elaine in her was her eyes. That beautiful golden sun color. She looked over to him and smiled.

Severus's heart started to beat again. It was slow, but it was there. He didn't understand at the time that Elaine was right. What he did understand was that when the time came, Severus was going to be a father.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, and I'm restarting my GeorgexOC fic**

**Love**

**NerdyPassionLoves**


End file.
